


Punchinello

by Kageyamari



Category: Kagerou Project, Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: 4kids, F/M, M/M, present for my friend, so many inside jokes im so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kageyamari/pseuds/Kageyamari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto asks Seto out to Dairy Queen, when things take a naughty turn, will Seto's life go back to normal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Setopuffs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setopuffs/gifts).



> Dedicated to Seto.  
> Happy birthday.  
> Congratulations on being 4 months and 17 days old!!

Quadratical graph... Quadratical graph... what the hell is a Quadratical graph? Tapping my pen to my exam, I took a deep breath. Whipping my phone out of my pocket, I adjust my knees so that my lap is covered from anyone able to see under the desk, and opened chrome.  
A half an hour past, and I went up to turn in my finished exam. Glancing to the side, I noticed that baka Yugi isn't even past the front page. Smirking, I turn back around to place my papers happily in the empty exam folder. "It feels great being first... WHA?" There was already an exam in the folder, even though I checked just a second ago before watching Yugi.  
"Kaiba-kun, please be quiet there are still students testing." The teacher recited, this being their fifth consecutive exam that she had held.  
"...Hai." I stared at the paper, my eyes wandering to the name. Seto Kousuke. Not only has he stolen my place on top, but he has also stolen my name as well!! My exam still in hand, I looked over my shoulder, locating Kousuke, sitting only a few chairs from my own. Our eyes met, and he smiled and waved. Scowling, I turned back around and placed my exam in the folder, and returning to my seat.  
Waiting for the rest of the class to finish, I texted my younger brother, Mokuba, letting him know that I was getting out soon, and that I promised to eat chocolate parfait with him right after this exam period. I quietly waited for the bell, ignoring Seto's subtle glances. I narrowed my eyes at the clock, until finally, the bell rang. I stood up unceremoniously, tucking my chair back into place neatly before heading out of the classroom through the doorway.  
"Matte! Kaiba-kun. " I glanced at my watch, one hand on the doorway as I turned facing the boy who called me.  
"What do you want, Seto." I asked bluntly, no time for chieverlies.  
"I just wanted to congratulate you on finishing so quickly! I stayed up studying for hours last night." He said thoughtfully, one hand tucked in his pocket, the other rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  
"Thanks." Is he mocking me for finishing second? "Hey, I got to go."  
"Just a second please." What more does he want. "I'm going up to Dairy Queen now with Marry, do you want to come with us?" Why.  
"Sorry, I have somewhere else to be." Leaving the shorter boy, I left the school is a hurry, quickly sliding into my car seat and engaging the motor. I pulled out of the parking space and turned the corner out of the student parking lot. My blue eyes white dragon bobble head shook as I rounded the corner. I usually have a chauffeur, but today I decided that I would like to take my car for a spin, even if it was just to and from school. Entering the garage, a butler greeted me as he opened my car door, and I tossed the keys to him. "Mokuba!" I called, throughout the mansion.  
"Big brother!" Mokuba shouted happily while running towards me, wrapping his arms around me in a hug. "Are we getting chocolate parfait? It's my favorite."  
"Yeah, let me get some out of the freezer." I answered the kid, leading us to the kitchen. Opening one of the freezers which we kept the desserts, I started rummaging through the excess popsicles and ice cream until I found the spot in which I was looking for. Shit. "Mokuba how about we get the icecream some other time," Shutting the door, I cursed myself for not asking someone to restock Mokuba's favorite foods.  
"Why, Seto?"  
"We are out."  
"Oh... How about we go to Dairy Queen then, Seto?"  
But Kousuke will be there, and that would be awkward, especially since I refused his offer. My thoughts were interrupted by Mokuba's plees.  
"Settooo, pleaseeeee."  
"Uff sure." Oh gosh I can't resist when he's like this.  
"Yay!" A few minutes later we were getting into my car, Mokuba liked it better when I drove, instead of a chauffeur.  
"Are you strapped in?"  
"Yep!"  
"Good." I pulled out of the drive way quickly and hazardously, not caring about proper driving etiquette. I'm rich so I can do what I want, I need this trip to be done and over with, and hopefully Dairy Queen will be crowded enough that Kousuke won't be able to spot us. Why am I getting so self conscious? I'm just getting ice-cream with my little brother.  
"Hey Seto?" The younger individual asked from the back seat.  
"Hmm?"  
"Why don't you have a girlfriend? I saw on tv that when you turn sixteen you get a girlfriend, so where is yours?"  
"Tv lies Mokuba."  
"WHAT." Oh my god. Does he really. Am I really explaining this.  
"Mokuba, what you see on TV and the internet isn't always true."  
"WHY WOULD IT LIE TO ME."  
"Mokuba, I'll get you a book on it. Just for record people can get dates at different times, male or female." I am not doing this now. I'm tired from all the paperwork I had last night which kept me up till 3 am.  
"Oh ok." He returned to staring out of the window, and I ran my hand through my hair. I pulled into the strip mall and into a parking space away from any other vehicles. I'm not trusting the city folk to not scratch my car by accident while we are inside. I held Mokuba's hand as we crossed the street, and opened the door for him, the bell ringing as we walked in. I watched as he ran to the ice cream, his hands making marks on the glass...  
"Oh you decided to come after all?" Shittt. Looking towards the direction of the voice, I spotted Marry and Seto in a seat by the window, waving me over.  
"My brother wanted to come." I muttered.  
"Great we can all sit together!" He peaked around me to call over Mokuba. "Um, is your brother in the bathroom or something?"  
"What do you mean he's up there ordering his snack," Turning to looked back at the boy, he was missing. A small sense of worry came upon me. "I am going to go check the restroom." I checked and came back, breaking out in a cold sweat. Not again. I need to catch whoever kidnapped him before they get too far ahead. Reaching the door, I heard a chair squeak against the floor and soon Seto and Marry are in front of me.  
"What is the meaning of this." I scoff, clearly irritated with the both of them for distracting me.  
"I'll help you! I'll help look for your brother, I feel somewhat responsible." Seto looked at my guiltily.  
"Fine, get into the car." I sped us to the place that I needed to look first, the Rare Hunters fortress.  
"Um... Seto? Shouldn't we be contacting the police first?"  
"No, this is personal. I've dealt with them before, I can do this again. " I squeezed the wheel, my fingernails leaving half moons in the leather.  
"You seem rather... stressed. It's going to be daijoubu." He placed his hand on my shoulder. The majority of the trip was met with silence, other than the occasional messages from Seto about how we will get Mokuba back. After all, 4kids haven't censored this portion of our lives out yet, so it must end up ok. It soon turned dark after 8 hours of driving. It was now midnight, and I had a hard time staying awake.  
"You look like you're about to doze off, how about I take the wheel for a while?" Only a couple hours ago I was afraid of people messing up my car, now I could care less. I pulled over on the side of the road, getting out and stepping on the gravel. I refused to yawn, to show my weakness.  
"Do you want to stop at a hotel? We can't do much for Mokuba when it’s dark and when we are half asleep."  
" Sure", I responded a little hesitantly, I really didn't want to stop the search, but we had no choice. Seto brought us to a small motel, with nothing but corn surrounding it for miles. It had a strong western feel, from the style of the building to the horse styled carpet. Big bronze statues of horses and their riders lined the perimeter of the room, along with Country music subtly playing in the background. Seto and I walked up to the front desk.  
"One room with two queens please." Kousuke asked the attendant politely.  
"I'm afraid that those rooms are reservation only." She said curtly, adjusting her employee cap. Stepping forward I slammed my drivers license down on the table.  
"My name is Seto Kaiba, head of Kaiba Corps. Is the room available now?"  
"Like I said, those rooms are reservation only. I couldn’t care less who or what you are, Mr. Kaiba." I rubbed my eyes, wanting sleep.  
"What other rooms are there then."  
"The only rooms we have available at the moment are single queen rooms."  
"Thats fine, just give us the price please." Kousuke pipped up, probably sensing that I was about to Setofie her.  
"150 for a night. Cash or credit?" I forked over my Kaiba card, which she exchanged with the room card. I gave the card to Kousuke, telling him I needed a minute to cool down, and I would meet him up there. I spent 15 minutes staring out of the glass walls of the main hallway before I decided to join Kousuke upstairs. There is no way I'm going to be the one sleeping on the floor.  
When I got to the metal door, it was propped open with a small bathroom garbage can. I kicked it out of the way and closed the door behind me, hearing the soft sounds of water coming from the bathroom, Kousuke must be showering. Does that mean he's naked? I shook my head, taking off my shoes. I shouldn't be thinking these things. I didn't bother to wait for Seto to get out of the shower, stripping off my shirt and pants, leaving my tank top on, claiming the bed. I immediately closed my eyes and fell into sleep, the soft covers feeling amazing on my skin. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I was jostled awake by the feeling of the bed moving, and I glanced at the clock. 4am.... I turned to lay on my left side and was greeted with Kousuke's sleeping face and bare torso. I jolted back hitting the headboard.  
"Hmn... Seto? What's wrong?" What’s wrong my ass.  
"What are you doing?!"  
"Well, I was sleeping." He chuckled.  
"Are you even wearing anything under the sheet?!" I ask scutching away from him even more. He started to pull on the sheets, revealing more and more of his bare chest, and stomach, oh god... I could feel my face heat up, and I looked away expressionless, but I could feel myself burning.  
"See look." I stole a chance glance, seeing plaid boxers covering his duck. THANK GOD.  
"That still doesn't answer my question." I huffed.  
"We are both pretty beat... anyway we are both guys."  
"Oh, yah. Night then." I felt ashamed, turning the light off in a hurry.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"-to, -eto, Seto! Set-toe!"  
"Hmf... What is it." I groaned, awakening from my slumber.  
"I need to use the restroom."  
"Then go idiot."  
"Can you please l-let go of me then?" He stuttered. Opening my eyes, I was staring into the back of Seto's head. What the hell? I yawned, and I assume Seto felt the breath on his neck, because I felt his head shift on my arm. Why is his head on my arm what is going on. I blinked a few times and finally understood what had just transpired. I had one arm trapped under Kousuke's head and the other wrapped around his waist, all of his body was pressed against mine. Basically, I was spooning him, and I had a boner.  
"Shit!" I exclaimed kneeing his back. Seto fell off of the bed, onto the hotel carpet.  
"Oww so cruel~" He whined getting dressed. I threw off my covers rushing to the bathroom to take care of myself. Kousuke knocked on the door.  
"Just give me a minute!" I shouted through the door.  
"I just wanted to say that I'll be down in the lobby, so come down when you are ready to keep searching for Mokuba."  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
"You ready to go?" Kousuke asks me cheerfully, as if nothing had happened.  
"Mhn." I mumble as we go through the automatic doors and into my car. I didn't talk the entire drive, until Seto asked me to pull over.  
"Hey can we stop? I think we should talk." Fucking really. I don't want this. Get out of my life.  
"Sure." I actually did it. We walked for a bit, leaving the car far behind us as we traveled farther into the dense woods.  
"Seto?" Seto asked stepping in front of me, a few inches shorter. His eyes searched my cold ones, figuring out my expression. I kept a dead pan face as of always, but inside I felt my heart skip a beat. I swallowed a lump in my throat. I reached forward and took a hold of his wrist, caressing it. I leaned in, enticed by his wet lips. Closing my eyes, I was greeted with the back of Seto's palm.  
"Please... Seto. We can't." Seto looked away nervously. "It's not like I dislike you..."  
"You're not gay?"  
"Dammit Seto I belong to a fucking vocaloid anime, of course I'm gay." He looked back at me, lowering his hand. Whispering, "I'm just, I'm a little afraid of 4kids."  
"What about them?"  
"They may censor us out of the show, I'm scared, dammit." Tears forming at his eyes I took his jaw in my older hand, forcing him to focus on me.  
"It isn't over between us." I demanded, interlocking our fingers. I touched my fingers to the edge of his lips, "but we need to find Mokuba first."  
"I feel their eyes on me Seto."  
"Seto, I know." I hear a faint rustling in the brush beside us, and I throw my dildo disk I mean dueling disk at the noise.  
"Oof." Out rolls Seto Kentaro.  
"KENTARO IS THAT YOU?" Seto rubs his head in pain squinting to look up at us.  
"You know this guy?" I ask Seto.  
"Yah, me and Seto used to date a while back." He informed me thoughtfully.  
"Thanks for the insight Seto, but what the hell are you doing stalking us Seto?!" Seto stood up, and confessed that he was sent to watch over them from the head of 4kids.  
"Why would you do this to us Seto!?" Now Seto and I can't be together!" Seto cried.  
"Remember you were the one that left me!" Retorted the other Seto.  
"That has NOTHING to do with this. If you thought you were going to win me back, to late. I like Seto now." The ping of jealousy I had dissipated. I took hold of Kousuke's hand for the second time, glaring at the spie. Seto yanked a digital camera from his pocket, snapping a photo.  
"You bastard!!" I screamed marching forward to snatch the camera and teach the guy a lesson when he turned and started running away.  
"Seto! We have to capture him, I'm not ready to be censored." Seto told me anxiously, letting go of my hand as we ran after the fellow. We found Seto, running towards a group, which I really hope isn't a 4kids ground squad. I grabbed the man from behind as Seto grabbed his camera and threw it to the ground, which broke instantly. When we looked up, we were surrounded by men, and one woman.  
"Are you the group that kidnapped Mokuba?" I demanded, searching the group for the leader.  
"Seto Kaiba, we didn't kidnap Mokuba wishing any ill will on his part," A man, no a boy, 5ft 11in in high ruffly, with a dark scowl and straight black hair shouted back. "We needed you to comply fully, so we could indulge you in the information that you must learn to continue your path in life."  
"I want to see Mokuba first." I requested, I didn't even know if they had Mokuba safe and sound in the first place. Seto squeezed my arm in assurance.  
"Ok." The teenager agreed, as a group of guards brought the boy out, bringing him in front of us. Mokuba ran forward and I got on one knee, taking him in a hug.  
"Did they hurt you?" I whispered.  
"Nope! I'm perfectly fine Seto!"  
"Ok go stand by Kousuke." I tell my brother, ushering him along. Straightening, no, gaying back up, I faced the teenager.  
"What I am about to tell you, may be shocking."  
"I am prepared."  
"I, Kageyama Tobio, am your father." Wait what.  
"That's impossible!! How old are you? You look no older than me!" I shouted, irritated and confused.  
"I am 15 years old. Trust me Seto, this may be hard at first, but you will learn to accept this."  
"What the hell? I am 16, there is no way. How old is my mother than, 13?"  
"You're mother's age is a mystery, she is beautiful in whatever age she is. Kaiba, your Mother is Candle."  
"A candle? So I'm part wax?"  
"Don't you always get those feelings as if you are melting when left in the sun too long, or you have a waxy complexion?" The teenager turned, "I'm sorry to have to cut this short, but it is time for my daily milk break. Remember, even though your parents are the CEO's of 4kids, doesn't mean that you or your little friend get any better treatment. I'd watch what you do if I were you. "  
"Fuck you."  
"Gladly."  
"YOU'RE MY DAD."  
"Bye Seto, my corn and milk date awaits."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
ONE YEAR LATER  
Kousuke, wake up or you will be late." I nudged the lump in the bed next to me. He just turned over, laying on his other side. I shook him. "Wake up idiot. It's your birthday."  
"Hm?" He turned moving in, trying to snag a kiss, which pushed his head away.  
"Gross, go brush your teeth."  
"Yah yah." Seto yawned, moving towards the bathroom.  
"I'll have someone drive us today, I don't feel like it." I told him from another room.  
"Hai hai."  
"Do you ever think of getting censored, Seto?" Seto asked me, his mouth full of toothpaste.  
"Nope, if I disappeared, then Mokuba would be the head of Kaiba Corps. Kageyama and Candle probably spent enough time together with him to know that that would have been a horrible option for the future." I explained.  
"Good, cause I love you Seto."  
"Seto, I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Journey Continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Seto! Congratulations on being 1 year and 17 days old!

“SETO.” Mokuba pounded down the stairs laptop resting precariously on his hip like a baby. Three heads turned to the sudden sound. _I should really buy him a laptop that doesn’t look like the predecessor to the Evangelion school laptops...._ Seto thought.

“Here let me help you with that Mokuba,” Kousuke beamed walking over to take the expensive technology from the child. Mokuba caught a look at his eyes.

“Seto he has sparkles in his eyes whAT DO I DO-”

“Calm down Mokuba, remember we talked about this, vocaloid Seto gets sparkles basketball Seto gets mind reading and since I like card games I get intense monologues.”

“Oh yeah and you said that your love of card games is the best power of all even if Yugi told me friendship is the answer.”

“Don’t believe what Yugi says he’s a child.” Kentaro turns at this.

“Isn’t Mokuba a child too-” Mokuba cuts him off.

“I don’t need any friends now that I have Seto!” Seto smiled, laptop in hand.

“Yugi is the king of games! Maybe you should take his advice brother!” Seto felt his face heat, the room swimming around him. He grabbed his walker and placed it on his head, swiping past Seto’s songs, he clicking play on the music titled, “intense card game battle music”. _Icecream, yeah, that’s what I have and Yugi doesn’t. I have a fridge. And Yugi only has a MINIFRIDGE._ Seto rushed to the kitchen, Seto, Seto, and Mokuba racing after him. Yanking open the freezer Seto stumbled back and fell to the ground in confusion, and horror. _This… what is this! This isn’t what I wanted!_

The others peered in the freezer, Seto had a worried look on his face, Seto’s brow was tangled in confusion, and Mokuba tried to look over the top, but failed.

“What is it! I want to see!” Mokuba whinned. After Seto got a look at what the container contained, which wasn't in the slightest what a container like that should contain, he fell dramatically to the floor beside he buddy clutching his arm.

“Oh how can this be!” Seto cried out, tears in his eyes.

“Let go that’s my card dealing arm.” Seto launched himself to the other side of Seto clutching his other arm.

“I think I may have an idea of who is responsible.” Kentaro spoke to the small people.

“Who?” Seto sniffed and tried wiping it on Setos arm which Seto let him, just this once. He wouldn’t allow something like that in situations that weren’t this traumatically utterly horrible. Kaiba waited for Kentaro’s answer patiently.

“Kylo Ren. You see he doesn’t have any ice cream in his Death Star rip off, remember he wanted it to be just like Vader but you see Vader was lactose intolerant and Kylo didn’t realize that until the thing was built and the lack of ice cream.”

“Wow Seto you’re so smart, how about you go write 15,000 words of that, and the rest of us can stay here, eat corn, and figure out a shorter plot.”

“But Setoooooe I want to go to to the super duper ultra mega space station and meet Kylouuu. I bet he’s a really friendly guy. Probably donates to a lot of charities.” Mokuba begs avidly. Kaiba stood.

“I am going to check on the interwebs to see if anyone else has had this epidemic, Seto come help me dig through the password deck and Kentaro go sit in the corner.” Kentaro sits in the corner. Kentaro looks over his shoulder like a sad puppy.

“Don’t you mean the password book Seto?” The vocaloid asked. Seto tossed him a deck of Yugioh cards. On each there were passwords written on the back.

“I don’t have room to write passwords in a _book._ Besides, I can’t fit a dildo disk and a password book in all at once.”

“In your bag?”

“No.” Seto logged into his computer, with a 20 inch display. A giant wallpaper of Yugi popped up. Seto rapidly clicked fifty different applications all at once. “YOU DON’T SEE ANYTHING.” On google chrome, Kaiba opened a new browser. Beads of sweat rolled down his neck as he stared at the search engine, fingers hesitant over the keyboard.

“Go ahead brother, type in the search.” Mokuba encouraged Kaiba.

_Oh god what was the last thing I searched that started with ‘why is my…’_ Seto hesitated, then hesitated again. Then a third. Seto pounced on Seto from behind making his swivel chair swivel to the left making a clear pathway for Mokuba to have access to the keyboard.

“I’m sorry Seto but I really want that chocolate parfait! Now,” Mokuba typed, “Why… is.. my… _sexuality exclusive to men who play card games?”_

“Damn you Mokuba…” Seto grumbles as he gains control of the swivel typing the full phrase, why is my icecream missing from my fridge? The first few results are as listed:

 

_My chinchilla ate all of the_ **_ice cream from_ ** _the_ **_fridge_ ** _! I kept him in there as punishment…_

 

**_Ice cream missing_ ** _? DIY_ **_ice cream_ ** _… ingredients: toothpicks, fridge,_ **_my_ ** _hat…._

 

_SHOCKING NEWS Dairy Queen_ **_is_ ** _out of business after child kidnapping occurs_

 

“Click on that link Seto” Seto said pointing at the second one. “We can just make our own ice cream.” Seto went to go click on the directed link but accidentally clicked on the third.

“FUMBLE FINGERS” Mokuba jeered.

“Quiet Mokuba look what fumble fingers found.” On the screen was a newspaper article with Mokuba’s face on the front as the child that had been kidnapped. Beside that photo was a photo of the Dairy Queen owner leaving his office with a look of disbelief mixed with revenge.

“It’s like his face is screaming “I will make sure whoever did this will never get ice cream ever again…” Seto thought outloud. “Ok everyone use the bathroom we are leaving in 15.”

“Can I leave the corner now Set-”

“No.” The three got ready to go, but Kousuke caught Seto’s arm as he tried to enter the bathroom. He stared deeply into his pearly egyptian blue eyes, “We cannot take Mokuba with us, he’s ten, we are most likely fifteen, we are far more credible to be taking on CEO’s of companies than he.”

“Can we trusteth Kentaro with mine own broth’r?” Kaiba questioned, he spoke in shakespearian, so the younger audience in the other room could not hear him.

“Seto i trusteth seto with mine own owneth life. Though mine own loveth f'r thee is stout'r than mine own loveth f'r seto.” Seto’s hands grips Seto’s shirt pulling him towards him so close that he could even smell the scent of the soap from the washing machine on his shirt.

“I loveth thee too Seto, but i am w'rri'd yond this adventure to receiveth our ice cream backeth shall becometh a setteth backeth in mine own card playing careth'r, the same is hath said about the relationship we has't.”

“Art thee breaking up with me?” Tears form in his eyes.

“Yond's not what i meanteth-”

“Choose! Choose Seto, the cards, or me.” Seto stormed out of the bathroom and into the living room where Mokuba sat expectantly ready to go.

“Come my brother, we must put Dairy Queen in their place.” Seto shot daggers at Kousuke’s back as he led Mokuba to the door. _Who does he think he is, telling me what I can or cannot do with my own brother? I mean, who does he think I am, someone who cares about safety. Pfft Kousuke must have never seen me with Yugi, we were always up to adult activities._

  


A cloud of smoke enters the room and Kaiba returns to time he spent adult time with Yugi.

 

“Hey man, come over here.” Yugi motioned with his fingers, a glint in his eye, his lips slightly moist with nervousness and anticipation. Seto felt the same, a small bead of cold sweat trailed down his back as he inched closer to the card master. “You should, take that off.” Yugi whispers in Kaiba’s ear softly, fingers trailing on the buttons on the CEO’s shirt.

“Oh yeah?” Kaiba answered playfully. “How about you make me.”

“So it’s a game then aye? That’s one way of putting it.” Yugi bit his lower lip.

“A game is the only way to make this at the slightest pleasurable. I’d much rather play you in a game of cards.”

“I’ll take that challenge. I’ll make this better than a card game” Yugi plucked the buttons one by one on Seto’s shirt, eyebrows slightly scrunched in concentration. Seto took his arms out of the sleeves, letting Yugi hold onto the piece of material. They stood together, until Yugi turned quickly, tossing the shirt into the washing machine. “Bingo! That’s the last of them Seto, now you won’t have to do laundry in 3 months. Next time you should write down my instructions so I don’t have to come over every time you try to wash something. They don’t call me the King of Games for nothin’!”

 

The cloud of smoke dissipated as Kousuke waved a fan all over the hallway coughing.

“Did someone just launch a smoke bomb, *cough cough* oh my golly jelly beanos someone help me here.”

“Sorry Seto, I just needed to help Seto initiate the flashback, he’s getting old and is having a hard time doing so.” Mokuba said apologetically to Kousuke. Kaiba linked arms with Mokuba and Seto and led them out of the smoke filled hallway into the bright outdoors.

“Grass! I’ve missed you!” Mokuba exclaims. He kisses a grass blade and gets a bug in his mouth. Seto’s new car, a yugioh themed hotwheel, pulled out and Seto & crew hopped in. Seto and Seto got front seat and Mokuba was left to go free form in the back.

“Here is the path we should take.”

 

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2eev2i8)

****

“Wow it seems as if we have been driving for hours, have we approached Sexy Time?”

“Yeah, the city should just be around this corner.” Seto responded to Seto.

“We should book a hotel.” Mokuba shot from the back. “I think I may have a broken finger, you guys didn't give me a car seat and there are some sharp cards back here.” Seto ran a hand through his hair and sighed. _I guess now would be a good place to stop for the night._

 

_***_

“I, Seto, need a room at the Sexy Time Inn, can you accommodate us at this time of night, I know you must be packed, Sexy Time is such a popular city!” Kousuke beamed at the attendant.

“Yeah dude we got like totally zero openings.” Seto’s face fell onto the floor. Seto picked him up.”Oh wait dude I was totally wrong ‘bout that we got one room for yah, will a one twin bed work?”

“We’ll take it!” Shouts Mokuba, nursing his papercut. The trio walks up the stairs with their nonexistant suitcases and go into their shared room.

“I call bed.” Mokuba says. He flops against it and passes out.

“I guess I got the floor.” Seto called, curling up on the carpet.

“But, where will I sleep, you and Mokuba are taking up the only places.” Kousuke asked worriedly.

“I guess, you’ll just have to have sex I mean sleep with me.” Seto responded.

“Ok, but we still aren't together until you apologize.” Seto said stiffly. Kousuke took off all of his clothes, including underwear, but keeping socks, and curled up on top of Seto.

“Are you sure you just don’t want to get back together I mean like you’re kinda naked and ontop of me-”

“How in the world would you think that I’m dating you, if anyone saw this picture, me laying on you, on the floor, naked, with my hand on your duck, everyone would think we were enemies. Remember Yugi?”

“Quack!”

“You’re duck is needy Seto, it wants me to keep petting it.”

“Keep going, it likes to be pet.”

 

***

Seto woke up groggily and with bird poop on his chest. Great, Kousuke didn’t clean up. The theesome left the hotel on time, hopping into the hotwheel and heading to the democratic state of  California. They found the nearest Dairy Queen and entered the premises with caution. Mokuba was wearing a bike helmet.

“Let’s check in the back.” Seto advised. They traveled to back of the store, sliding over the counter.

“I wonder if there is any icecream left-” Mokuba opened the fridge door and a siren sounded. The speakers overhead turned on with a crackle and a face appeared on the instore tv.

“Professor!” Kousuke shouted. Professor Ambrose gave a look if acknowledgement towards the Seto, then addressed the richer of the two.

“Great job Seto, you’ve reached your destination.”

“What have you done with my icescream you wizard, your lucky I don’t report you. Society would burn you at the stake!” Seto yelled at the man in the screen.

“No Seto remember watching Harry Potter people think it’s cool now-”

“Harry Potter is just a FAD.” Kousuke fainted after hearing Seto’s shocking words.

“Seto are ok??” Mokuba ran over to the fallen Seto.

“Leave him Mokuba, we have business to deal with.”

“Ok big brother.”

“Now wizard, you are to return my icecream.”

“I’m afraid not, young wizard. You see when that kidnapping happened, my business went into ruin.” The professor explained.

“You can’t possibly want to blame me for this entire mess, I may be a power hungry CEO and have run thousands of companies into the ground, I swear it wasn’t be this time.”

“Prove it to me and I’ll spare your life.”

“Well I-”

“I’ll take it from here brother.” Mokuba puffed out his chest and cracked his knuckles. Shocked, Seto stayed quiet. Clearing his throat Mokuba began.

“Seto would have never gone to Dairy Queen that day if Yugi Moto, king of games, best card player ever, won the grammie, better than Kaiba award, and an Oscar, wouldn’t have asked him in the first place.”

“I see, so my rage has been directed at the wrong individual then. I apologize Seto, and I hope you don’t have anything like, a hidden crush, on Yugi, because he’ll be dead within the next year.” Seto stayed quiet. The tv turned off and Kousuke came to.

“Yay! We win big brother!!”

“But, that wasn’t true!” Seto shouted.

“So? You don’t like Yugi very much so why should it matter we got our icecream back.”

“Ok, I suppose your right.” Mokuba looked thoughtfully at his brother.

“I think you’re a bit tired Seto, I’ll drive us home.” Mokuba grabbed the Setos’ hands and led them out of the door, eager to get home to his chocolate icecream.

 

***

 

“Come on Seto! Hop in!” Mokuba shouted up to the vocaloid.

“Are you sure this is sanitary?” Mokuba grabbed the boys leg pulling him into the pool of icecream. “Woah what the frick frack diddily dack patty wack snick snack crack pack slack mack quarterback crackerjack biofeedback backtrack thumbtack sidetrack tic-tac!”

“Language Seto, there is a child present.” Seto corrected Seto.

“He drove us home!”

“Shut up and enjoy the icecream Seto. Didn’t you tell me once you had an icecream fetish.” Kousuke flushed, embarrassed that Seto remembered.

“But don’t eat too much, we are having duck for dinner.” Seto smirked.

“Yay duck for dinner!” Mokuba shouted in excitement.

“No not for you, you get a salad.” The threesome all smiled, glancing at the sunset in the distance, and relaxed, happy.

 


End file.
